staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Zorro (20) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zimowanki 9.05 Przygody Skippy (13/26) - serial prod. australijskiej 9.30 Studio Pingwin 10.00 Milagros (106/200) - serial prod. włoskiej 10.40 Aukcja, czyli jak kupić Van Gogha - teleturniej 11.00 Arcydzieła (20/25): Roger Van Der Weyden. Portret młodej kobiety - film dok. prod. angielskiej .' 11.10 Narodziny (23/24): Ciernik - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 11.30 Eureka: Białe szaleństwo 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: 10 dni z ekologią 12.50 Życie moje 13.15 Zycie: Z szacunkiem dla pokoleń 13.45 Patrz w serce: Dobry duch 13.55 Dom pełen zwierząt 14.10 Koło Błażeja 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a - serial prod. australijskiej 15.05 Magazyn parlamentarny 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Raj 16.05 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (783) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (180) - telenowela TVP 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Bądż gotowy dziś do drogi: Francja (1) - teleturniej 18.25 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.30 Kwadrans na kawę 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Misia Paddingtona 19.30 Wiadomości 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (1) - serial prod. USA 20.55 Jaka emerytura 21.05 W centrum uwagi 21.25 Czas na dokument: Za kamerą - film dokumentalny Tomasza Zygadły 22.15 Unisex: Uzależnienia 22.55 Czytadło 23.10 Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.25 Kronika Mistrzostw Swiata w narciarstwie alpejskim 23.35 Samba na dopingu - reportaż 0.10 W potrzasku - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej (1992) 1.35 Ja i moje życie. Rodzina: To nie są wasze sprawy (powt.) 1.50 Abecadło kina: Scenograf (powt.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (96): Listy - telenowela TVP (powt.) 9.00 Swiat kobiet 0-70035277 9.35 Krok za krokiem - serial prod. USA 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Wielka ławica (4) - serial prod. francusko-niemieckiej 11.55 Zimowy przekładaniec 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Droga przyjaciółko (4) - serial produkcji norweskiej 14.15 Benefis showmana Łazuki Bohdana 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (38) - serial prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Świat wokół nas. Bliżej Europy: U nas w Europie 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy: Rozmowy o przyszłości 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Seans filmowy 19.35 Bądż mistrzem 20.00 Raport - nie musi boleć 21.00 Z Archiwum X - serial prod. USA 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport-telegram 22.40 Auto 23.05 Kocham kino: Bananowy czubek - film fab. prod. USA (1971) 0.30 Jak powstał "Doktor Żywago" 0.30 Peter Gunn (98-99) - serial prod. USA 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - niemiecki serial animowany 7.30 Opowieść o mądrym królu - izraelski serial animowany 7.35 Podróże bez biletu - pr. popularnonauk. 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Ratujmy przyrodę - angielski serial popularnonaukowy 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - ser. prod. wenez. 9.50 Cywilizacja. Program Kennetha Ciarka - angielski serial dokumentalny 10.40 Sto niemieckich lat - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.10 Zabijać aby żyć - angielski serial przyrodniczy 12.00 W biały dzień - polski dramat obyczajowy 13.30 Futbol, nasza miłość - francuski film dokumentalny 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne. Gość dnia 14.40 Trzy po trzy - teleturniej z udziałem uczniów szkół podstawowych 15.15 ABC ekonomii 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Poszukiwania 16.15 Studio regionalne · Gość dnia 16.25 Flesz-Aktualności 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 17.30 Schlesien Journal - magazyn publicystyczno-kulturalny 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 100% live: Voo Voo - prog. muzyczny 19.15 Studio regionalne 19.30 Rytmy świata - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 20.00 Cywilizacja. Program Kennetha Ciarka - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.50 Koty i psy - seria filmów dokumetalnych 21.00 Przegląd form dokumentalnych 21.15 Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 W biały dzień - polski dramat obyczajowy 23.30 Bangkok Hilton - angieslko-australijsko-amerykański serial sensacyjny 0.20 Sto niemieckich lat - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 0.50 Zakonczenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Mediator - program publicystyczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Zabijać aby żyć - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 13.30 (WP) Futbol - nasza miłość - film dokumentalny 14.30 Siedem życzeń (2/7): Spojrzenie Faraona - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1985, reż. Janusz Dymek 15.15 Program dnia 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 15.55 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.10 Dżingiel - program dla dzieci 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.35 Prognoza pogody 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 19.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Koty i psy - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Przegląd Form Dokumentalnych - reportaż 21.10 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Prognoza pogody 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Bangkok Hilton (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Australia/USA 1989, reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Denholm Elliott, Hugo Weaving 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Star Trek: Stacja Kosmiczna - amerykański serial s-f 9.30 Żar młodości - kanad. serial obycz. 10.30 Słoneczny patrol - serial sens USA 11.30 Baza Pensacola - serial sens. USA 12.30 Życie jak poker - polska telenowela 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Link Journal- magazyn mody 14.30 Wolnoć Tomku - mag. o budownictwie 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego - amerykański serial animowany 15.25 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa 15.50 Podravka gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf - amerykański serial komediowy 16.45 Na południe - kanad. serial sensacyjny 17.40 Na własnych śmieciach - familijny serial komediowy 18.10 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol- serial sens. USA 20.00 Graczykowie - pilot polskiego serialu komediowego 20.50 Losowanie LOTrO 21.00 Film tygodnia: Zabijaka! Zabijaka - film fab. prod. USA (1977) 22.20 Telewizyjne biuro śledcze - magazyn policyjny 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Życie jak poker - polska telenowela 24.00 Motowiadomości 0.30 Muzyka na bis 2.25 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (56) - serial obyczajowy USA 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (83) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Łebski Harry (41) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 8.35 Conan (31) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Esmeralda (114) - ser. obycz.Meksyk 9.50 Złota klatka (12) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.50 Rozwinąć skrzydła (12) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 12.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.30 Maria Izabela (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (83) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (31) - serial anim. dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (45) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 California Dreams (43) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Pacific Drive (235) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Esmeralda (115) - ser. obycz. Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Czarna wdowa - film sensacyjny, USA 21.45 Milenium (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.50 Kropka nad i 23.12 Pogoda 23.15 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (57) - serial obyczajowy, USA 0.05 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 0.35 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza · Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Kochać dziecko (4) - magazyn rodzinny 7.50 Blues - Rock Guitar 8.00 Wehikuł czasu: Pan Dziad z lirą - program dla młodych widzów 8.20 Z dziecięcej półki - program dla dzieci 8.30 Mała Księżniczka (10/46): Dwa prezenty - serial anim. prod. angielskiej (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - pr. publ.(powt.) 9.30 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (1): Ucieczka - komedia prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.50 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 11.05 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień ósmy (powt.) 11.10 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Pierwsza pięćdziesiątka Aliny Janowskiej (2) (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Tydzień Prezydenta (powt.) 12.30 Klan (176) - serial prod. polskiej 12.55 Auto-Moto-Klub - mag. motor. (powt.) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Kronika końca wieku - magazyn 14.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (2/24) - serial historyczno-sensacyjny prod. polskiej (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program-dnia 15.30 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn 16.00 Klan (176) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.30 Sześć milionów sekund (3/19): Ja w sprawie szczebli - ser. prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie: Matka nauki polskiej - program krajoznawczy 17.35 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 18.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga przebojów (Propoz.) 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Królewskie sny (8/8) - serial historyczny prod. polskiej 21.20 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Trebunie Tutki i Twinkle Brothers 21.40 Stąd drogi w świat wszelkie - reportaż 22.10 Jabłonowskie zapusty - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Pamięci Witolda Lutosławskiego: Arcydzieła W. Lutosławskiego. Koncert na orkiestrę 23.50 Pamięci Witolda Lutosławskiego: Muzyka żałobna 0.05 Sztuka organomistrzowska (2): Organy św. Mikołaja w Gdańsku - reportaż 0.25 Magazyn parlamentarny 0.45 - 7.00 Powtórzenia Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (81) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Grace w opałach (79) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 (powt.) 09.30 Robocop (20) - serial SF, USA 1993-94 (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (61) - serial kryminalny (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (643) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (76) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (115) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica (46) - serial animowany 17.35 Aniołki Charliego (Charlie's Angels) (62) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81, wyk. Kate Jackson, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, Farrah Fawcett (50 min) 18.25 Grace w opałach (80) - serial komediowy, USA 1993, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (25 min) 19.00 Micaela (77) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Shogun (3) - serial przygodowy (50 min) 21.00 Strzępy dawnych marzeń (Shattered Dreams) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Michael Nouri, Irene Miracle, Georgeann Johnson (90 min) 22.45 Brutalna sprawiedliwość (Savage Justice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Joey Romero (powt.) 00.20 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.20 Piosenka na życzenie 02.20 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.40 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker 09.00 Wiatraki bogów - serial sensacyjny 09.40 Przez kontynent (Continental Divide) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Michael Apted, wyk. John Belushi, Blair Brown, Allen Goorwitz, Carlin Glynn (103 min) 11.25 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 12.15 Karnawały świata: Siesta - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 16.15 Świromania - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.50 KOMEDIOWY WTOREK: 20.00 Braterstwo broni (Brotherhood of the Gun) - western, USA 1991, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Brian Bloom, Jamie Rose, Jorge Cervera, David Carradine (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 Martwa Wenus (Venuskiller) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Dominique E. Othenin-Girard, wyk. Katja Flint, Hannes Jaenicke, Karin Anselm, Ralph Herforth (95 min) 00.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 01.50 Murder Call - serial kryminalny Wizja 1 07.00 Moda TV 07.30 Prawo ziemi - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.30 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 13.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial, Australia 1998 15.00 Prawo ziemi - serial 16.00 Wakacje miłości - serial 17.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.00 Moda TV 18.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 19.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20.00 Berkeley Square - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 21.00 Niewinni czarodzieje - film obyczajowy, Polska 1960, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Krystyna Stypułkowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cybulski (82 min) 22.30 Nie ma to jak siostra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989 23.00 Zaduszki - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Tadeusz Konwicki, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska, Edmund Fetting, Jadwiga Chojnacka (93 min) 00.45 Daleko od ogrodu (Mas alla del jardin) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Pedro Olea, wyk. Concha Velasco, Fernando Guillen, Miguel Hermoso, Ingrid Rubio (105 min) 02.25 Daleka droga przed nami - film wojenny, Polska 1980, reż. Władysław Ślesicki, wyk. Tomasz Mędrzak, Edmund Fetting, Emil Karewicz, Krzysztof Majchrzak (90 min) TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 08.00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 08.15 Szlachetne zdrowie - program B. Kozber 08.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Zabijać aby żyć - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 13.30 (WP) Futbol - nasza miłość - film dokumentalny 14.30 168 godzin - program publicystyczny 15.00 Taśma w górę - teleturniej żużlowy 15.30 A mnie jest szkoda lata 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Szlachetne zdrowie - program B. Kozber 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Paryskie pejzaże mody - program L. Bartowskiej 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Mówi się - program publicystyczny 19.00 Zadebiutuj w TV3 - program E. Lewandowskiej 19.30 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Koty i psy - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Przegląd Form Dokumentalnych - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Bangkok Hilton (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Australia/USA 1989, reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Denholm Elliott, Hugo Weaving 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Zabijać aby żyć - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 13.30 (WP) Futbol - nasza miłość - film dokumentalny 14.30 Dziecięca scena muzyczna 14.50 Budżet domowy 15.05 Miedza do Europy 15.35 Portrety operatorów filmowych 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Miasta z herbem 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 W środku Polski - magazyn regionalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Koty i psy - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Przegląd Form Dokumentalnych - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Bangkok Hilton (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Australia/USA 1989, reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Denholm Elliott, Hugo Weaving 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.45 Program na środę TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 09.05 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Zabijać aby żyć - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 13.30 (WP) Futbol - nasza miłość - film dokumentalny 14.30 Sportowa trzydziestka 15.00 Muzyczne prezentacje 15.30 Klub konsumenta 15.45 Czas dla telewidzów 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Studio Krosno 17.45 Reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieża - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Koty i psy - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Przegląd Form Dokumentalnych - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) W biały dzień - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Edward Żebrowski, wyk. Michał Bajor, Krystyna Janda, Gustaw Holoubek, Krzysztof Kolberger (90 min) 23.30 (WP) Bangkok Hilton (ost.) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Australia/USA 1989, reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Denholm Elliott, Hugo Weaving 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Program na środę